Love to pain Revised
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: its a a remake of my second book. the summary is inside. enjoy if u want i can republished the origianal. rated T for languge and well just in case
1. Fear

_Zoey has survived he change and has survied Neferet's plans. Now she is going though something else, her relation ship with Kalona seems to be dying. can she figure things out befor neferet has her way and destroys the world?_

**Kalona**

**I rand through the halls with Zoey in my arms, she was losing blood fast and I had to hurry. "Zoey hang on don't die please just don't die on me." I couldn't control my tears "Kalona" she whispered my name weakly "I don't know if I can Kalona." Her voice was barely audible and I could still feel the tears rushing down my face. I made it to the infirmary and I kicked the door open "what is the meaning of thi-" the nurse stopped when she saw Zoey in my arms. "get her on the bed now and get her shirt off." She said and I went over to the bed and laid her down. "Kalona you need to leave, give us some time to work with her." One of them said "but" "no buts leave" she said and I looked down as I walked off. "is she ok?" I turned my head and looked at her warrior "I don't know" I said "YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO STAY WITH HER!" he yelled and I looked at him "well I am sorry that they wouldn't let me stay!" I yelled and started walking off. I looked out a window and sighed "Zoey" I whispered "Dad?" I turned and looked at Rephiam "yes what is it" his eyes where widened "you lied" "what?" that's when I realized I was covered with Zoey's blood and he was looking at me like I had betrayed him. "Rephiam Zoey got her really bad. I carried her to the infirmary." I said "your lying! you are not who you try to be, you're still evil!" he yelled "no Rephiam!" "whats going on?" I looked up at one of Zoey's friends. "What the heck?" I just turned and left the room, I made my way to the room I shared with Zoey "tell me why you had blood on you." He said and I sighed "it was Zoe's, she was attacked by Neferet and I got her blood on me trying to get her to the infirmary." I said "she's awake" he said "really?" "yes father she is" I looked at him for a moment and rushed past. Zoey was awake, she was alive. I ran in and she looked over at me "Kalona" she whispered my name "Zoey" I rushed over and held her in my arms "I am so sorry" she whispered and I looked her in the eyes. Goddess she was so beautiful and I loved her "don't worry about it, I am not mad. I was so worried about you and I thought you might die." I whispered into her ear and I could tell she was crying. "Kalona" she whispered my name again and I kissed her. "how do you feel?" "ok I guess my stomach is hurting so bad." She whimpered the last few words and I rubbed her back. "its ok, your healing and when it is over you will feel so much better." I said and cradled her face "I love you" she said and I smiled "as I love you my queen." I smiled at her "my beautiful lovely A-ya." She smiled and put a hand on my cheek and I smiled "you should rest, you need it." I said and she smiled and closed her eyes. "sleep well my love." I whispered in her ear and tucked a blanket around her. I stood up "daddy" I heard a voice and turned around "Wa-yah, sweet heart what are you still doing up?" she walked over and I picked her up and sat he down on my lap. "why is mommy in here?" "mommy isn't feeling well and they are trying to help her get better." I said and she looked down at Zoey. "come on, lets get to bed." I said and picked stood up." "ok" I smiled down at my daughter and carried her to her room. She looked at me as I tucked her in. "good night daddy." She said and I kissed her forehead. She fell asleep and left her room. I walked down the halls. "Dad" I turned and saw Rephiam "hello my son is everything alright?" I looked at him "yes," he said "Dad I am happy you changed but there are still some things that are not right. Some of the others wont come to the sid of light." He said and I knew he was talking about my other sons. "I know but I cannot control their choices." I told him and went on back to the room and sat down in the chair. "Zoey" I whispered her name and sighed. I had almost lost her and I felt terrible. I looked down at my lover and touched her cheek. She was sleeping and I decided I needed rest as well. I laid my head down on the side of the bed and closed my eyes. **

**I was pulled out of my sleep by screaming "NO! NO! NO! GO AWAY!" I said up and looked around "Whats wrong Zoey?" she finally calmed down and I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "nothing it was just a nightmare or something." She said and looked off. "do youwant to tell me about it?" "No" she whispered and I nodded "if that is how you feel then I understand. Go on and lay down." She looked me in the eyes and then laid down and closed her eyes. I smiled and rubbed her back "Kalona" she whispered my name "yes?" "will you lay with me in the bed and hold me close?" she asked me and I smiled. "yes of course." I watched as she moved aside and l laid next to her. "I love you" I said "I love you too." Her eyes closed as I wrapped an arm around her and I kissed her cheek. She snuggled closer to me and finally fell asleep. I smiled and closed my own eyes and went to sleep. I could fell something else tugging at my soul. It was darkness…..**

**_Rephiam_**

**I sat there thinking, what had happened to Zoey. Why had my father just walked away, I looked around and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Rephiam, is something wrong?" I looked over to see Stevie Rae "ya, just thinking." I said and she hugged me "is Zoey alright?" she asked me and I looked at her "yes she is, she is in pain from her wound though." She looked at me and then I saw her try not to cry. I remember that Zoey is her best friend. "don't worry she will be fine, my father is with her right now." I said and she smiled. "ok" I hugged her and gave her a kiss "come on, lets go to bed." I said and we walked up to our room.**

**Nyx**

**I looked down at my children. I was concerned about Zoey, she was injured. "my goddess" "what is it?" I looked at one of my warriors "are you alright?" he asked "yes I am, just worried" I said and he nodded "about your fallen warrior?" "no, he is fine it is one of my children that has my concerns." I said "is it your chosen daughter?" "no, a nother one of my daughters has chosen darkness. She tried to kill my chosen child." I said and he came closer. "listen, I need to be alone right now." I said and he nodded and walked off. I sighed and looked back to earth.**


	2. The Vision

**Zoey**

**I sat on the bed and looked around, Kalona said he was going to bring me something to eat. I looked down at my bandages "hey Z" the door opened and my best friend came in "hey Stevie Rae." She came over and sat down in the chair "how are you feeling?" "ok I guess, my body still hurts." Kalona came in with a tray "hello Stevie Rae" he said walking over and putting the tray down on my lap. "hey love" he kissed me softly and Kalona looked at my friend. "how are you" he asked her "good, thank ya very much." She said and I smiled, I started eating. "well I just came to check on Zoey and see how she was." She said and stood and walked out the door. I was left alone with my lover "I love you" I said and he smiled "I love you more." He said laughing and he kissed me "I am so happy you will be alright." He said and I smiled "ya me too I was so worried that I would be leaving my daughter and my friends with not help. That Neferet would win." I said and Kalona kissed me on the forehead and sat next to me and smiled "don't worry my love just get better and heal up my love." He said and ran his hand down my back and started rubbing my back and shoulders. I closed my eyes and he laid me back and tucked the blanket around me. I smiled and started drifting off to sleep. "sleep well my love" he whispered as I fell asleep.**

**When I awoke I could hear him snoring lightly, he was laying his head on the side of the bed. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his head. He looked like a small child, "uhhhh" he groaned and moved "morning sleepy head" I said giggling "morning" he sat up, the door opened "priestess we need to take a look at the wound." A nurse said and walked over "ok" Kalona backed off and I could see him cringe when they took the bandages off. I couldn't blame him, I looked down it was bad and weirdly shaped "priestess" I looked up and found Darius standing in the door way with Aphrodite. "oh goddess." She gasped at my wound. "I know it looks terrble and it does hurt." I said as the nurse put a new one on me. "Kalona," "yes?" I looked at him, "will you go get Wa-yah please." He smiled "yes of course." He left and I looked at the nurse "its very rare a vampire has a child." She said "ya" "priestess" I looked up at Darius "yes Darius what is it?" "How are you?" he asked "fine," I said and Kalona came in with our daughter "mommy" Kalona set her down and she came running over "hey sweet heart." I said and she climbed onto the bed. "mommy are you ok" "yes don't worry" she cuddled in my arms and kissed her forehead. "Kalona she is in good shape she can go back to your own room. She will be fine don't worry." Kalona smiled "I love you Zoey" he said and picked me up. I put Wa-yah down. "I think I can walk." I said "are sure?" he set me down and I stumbled but gained my footing. I was able to walk "that is a good sign" he said and I giggled "Kalona, can we just go to our room. I want to take a shower** **and get some clothing on." He kissed my "alright lets go" he said and picked our little girl up and we walked from the room. "Zoey" I turned "what is it Aphrodite?" "I had a vision earlier I needed to talk to you about." She said and I sighed "can it wait till I get some clothing on at least." "I guess" I turned and went to the room and pulled one of the long night gowns on and sat on the bed. "ok so what was the vision?" I asked and she looked at Kalona "I need to tell you this in private" "I get it, will leave and get Wa-yah something to eat." I stood and kissed him softly and he smiled and walked out. "ok tell me what it is." I asked "Zoey I don't know what to tell you but I saw you dying." "what?" I gasped "worst part was that Kalona was the one killing you. He attacked you and ripped your clothing. He rapped you and then cut your throat. He laughed and picked up Wa-yah and took her away as you died to train her how to kill. He rejoined Neferet and the world went to hell." She said and I looked down "he wouldn't" I said "Zoey I saw what I saw in the vision. "leave, just leave ok!" I screamed and she stood and walked from the room. I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes. I felt tears run down my face and I heard the door open "Zoey?" I felt hands on my shoulders and the blanket being pulled away "are you alright." He pulled me into his arms "ya don't worry" he pulled me into his arms and kiss me and smiled "I love you so" he whispered and pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips again "I love you too" I said and I closed my eyes and felt Kalona's warm hand move up and down my back calming me and I felt so much happier and calmer. "I think that you need a break. A place to go where you can just lay back and rest." He said and "do you think we can go to my grandmother's farm?" he smiled "yes of course, I can set things up for someone to take over while you are absent." He said and wrapped me in a hug "let's take Wa-yah with us "ok, I will work on this, you rest and let your body heal." I nodded and he tucked blankets around me and left. I looked over and noticed my daughter lying next to me. "I love you Wa-yah" "I love you too mommy" she smiled, she was my child, I was happy with the family I was creating with Kalona. I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

**Kalona**

**I walked through the halls, I thought about Zoey. She was beautiful and sweet and kind. I was happy I had her and that I felt the darkness finally disappearing. I found her friend Damien "Kalona, how is Zoey?" he asked me "she is fine she is resting up right now." He looked at me "can you get her friends together I need to talk to them about something." I said "uh sure" he pulled out what I guess was his cell phone and made calls. I followed him to one of the rooms. After a few minets most of her friends where in the room. "what is it Kalona, is Zoey alright." I looked at the prophetess "she is fine don't worry, but I need to tell you that she and I will be leaving to go to her grandmother's farm for a week or two." I said "ok, so why are you telling us this?" "Someone needs to take over till we get back." I said and looked around "I could" I n and looked at the professor of spells and rituals. "Thank you then Anastasia" she smiled "wait what about Wa-yah?" I looked at my son "she is coming with us." I said and he looked at me "ok dad, when will you be leaving?" "most likely tomorrow" I said and turned to leave. "Dad" "yes what is it Rephiam?" I turned to look at him "be careful Neferet is still hunting you and Zoey down." I nodded and left to tell Zoey.**


	3. Dad

**hey yay new chapter and dont ask about the ending. an thanks to all who have reveiwed or faved any of my stories hope to hear more good bye :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey<strong>

**I sat up and looked around, my chest felt a bit better from the attack. "Zoey" I looked over at the door and saw Kalona in the door way "hey" I smiled as he walked over and kissed me. "I got everything here taken care of all you need to do is call her and set it up." I smiled "Kalona I love you so much and I am happy you have been here for me." He smiled and pulled me closer. " I will call her and set it up" he kissed me again and handed my phone to me. I dialed her number "hello" "grandma" I said smiling "oh my Zoey how are you" she said happily "hey, I have a questions" "Ask me anything dear" "is it alright if me, Kalona and Wa-yah come to spend a few days with you?" I asked and her movement "of course, that sounds wonderful. When will you be here?" "tomorrow, is that alright?" I heard her laugh "of course my granddaughter I will prepare a room for you and him." She said and I smiled "thanks" "your welcome us-sw-ay-ga" I hung up and smiled "ok we have it set up." "good" Kalona kissed me "I will get our bags packed, all you have to do is rest my darling." I laid back down and he tucked the blanket around me and I closed my eyes. "sleep well" he said and I felt my self being pulled into sleep.**

_( "Kalona no!" I screamed the words "whats a matter? I thought you loved me Zoey?" his smiled wa twisted and I could tell his intiontions were dark. "Zoey please come here" I heard his voice as I turned to run. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I kept running but I could here his wings. "you cant run for ever" he laughed and I found my way to a large grove of trees.i tried hiding, "Zoey come out come out where ever you are." He was looking for me, I held my breath. I could here my heart pounding hard and fast. "found you." He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.) _**"NO!" I woke screaming "Zoey are you alright?" it was Kalona "I guess, it was just a nightmare." I said pushing the hair from my face. "would you like to talk about it?" I guess it might be better to talk, maybe it might help with my fears. "yes" "ok then" he moved closer and kissed me. "go on tell me " he said and I sighed "Kalona I saw you attacking me" he just stared "oh Zoey, you know I would never hurt you." He held me close "it just seemed so real like it was real life." I said crying and I felt his arms tighten around me "don't worry my love it was ust a dream." He kissed me and I laid back down and started to fall asleep. I listened as Kalona sang me to sleep with a wonderful lullaby.**

_"hush now dear child_

_You mustn't cry no more_

_The great spirit is watching_

_He will protect you_

_Darkness cannot enter_

_Only love my com_

_Sleep peacefully_

_No harm shall come_

_Child I am here_

_No matter where you are_

_I will always be there_

_With you my child_

_When the eagle flies over the mountain_

_When the bat flies through _

_the moon lit forest_

_even when darkness comes_

_and you feel all alone_

_I will always be with you_

_Never alone_

_Sleep my child_

_When the moon rises_

_The sound of night comes_

_The goddess whispers good night_

_May she guide your path_

_As time ticks by_

_You know my words_

_Are true, I am always here_

_Never worry_

_The five elements_

_Spirit, Air, Fire, Water, and Earth_

_Are here to protect_

_They are called when you need them_

_Your soul I hold dear_

_My child I am here_

_Never fear I am here _

_Even in the dark_

_My light will shine_

_No longer shall you fear_

_No longer will the darkness control or destroy_

_The Great Spirit is here_

_He holds the world in his hands_

_He holds all life with our mother goddess_

_Let the fallin feathers_

_Guid you through the night_

_Never fear the darkness, my child I will protect you_

_Sleep my child."_** The lullaby came to an end as I finally slipped into peaceful dreams. **

**Kalona**

**I looked down at Zoey, she had fallen asleep and I was happy she was. What she had told me about her dream was what frightened me. Maybe the darkness would try to regain control over me. I didn't want the I just wanted to forget all of that. I sighed and stood up, I left the room to go for a walk. I pushed the door close and walked through the halls "oh Nyx please I need your help." I whispered and sat down in the grass. It seemed to be a few hours before sunset and I knew that Zoey would awake soon and we would be leaving. I stood and looked around "Dad?" "yes what is it?" one of my sons came up to me " is Zoey our mother?" "not yet we have to get married first, but why is it you want to know?" he seemed to just stand there "some of the others where wondering cause they knew you are together with her." I turned my head "yes we are together." I said and stood "an dad what is sex?"**


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked around, Kalona was no where in sight and I was worried. I stood and walked over to the window and sighed. He was my lover and my fiance. The door opened "Zoey" I turned around and Kalona was standing there he smiled "morning" he said and walked over to me. He kissed me and held me close in his arms "i love you" he said and put his lips to mine. "i love you too" I smiled into his eyes, " I need to get dressed" I said and moved from his embrace and over to the dresser. "yes that's right we are leaving today for your grandmother's farm." ****Kalona smiled and sat on the bed. "think you can go get Wa-yah ready?" i asked as i pulled on a t-shirt and turned to looked at him "sure." he said and walked off, i smiled and sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I was so happy and relaxed. Kalona came back in and picked up** **the suit cases and we walked off to the car, Wa-yah laid there asleep. I smiled and got in the passenger and he got in the driver side. He had retracted his wings, "all set?" he asked as I looked back. Wa-yah was strapped in and still asleep. I smiled "Kalona" "yes?" he said "i love you." I giggled and he laughed ok then I love you more."**

**after a long drive we pulled into my grandmother's farm. I got out and there stood my grandmother. "Grandma" I said running up to her and I hugged her. "how are you us-sw-ay-ga?" she asked and I smiled "good Grandmother, how are you?" "i am good and how is Kalona?" she asked as he came up the steps with Wa-yah in his arms "good thank you Sylvia" he said "Daddy" our daughter had woken up "and this is my great granddaughter" she said and /Kalona handed her to my Grandmother. She smiled "come on in" she said and Kalona turned and went back to the car to get our things and I walked in and sat down in the living room. Kalona came in and set the bags down and came over to sit beside me. She smiled at us and gave Wa-yah back to me and I kissed her forehead. "so what brought this little visit up?" my grandmother asked and we looked at her "Zoey just needed a break from all of this." Kalona said and wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "also Neferet attacked me" I said "What?" I nodded and she stood and walked over to us. "Zoey" "dont worry I am fine." I said, she looked over at Kalona. I was sure she thought this was his fault. "Kalona I want to talk to you alone for a minute." she said and turned to leave the room. Kalona stood and walked off with her. I sighed and looked down.**

**Kalona**

**I looked at Sylvia "What is it you want to talk about?" she turned and looked me in the eyes "why didn't you protect my granddaughter" "i wanted to believe me, but Neferet had me tied up with Darkness. I couldn;t do anything." I said and she walked over to the counter, "at least she is alive," she said and picked up a knife "can I go back out and be with her?" "sure tell her dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." she said and I walked bak into the main room and saw Zoey laying on the couch watching tv. "hey" I said lifting her legs and sitting down. She smiled "what was she wanting to talk to you bout?" she asked "nothing just wanted to know what had happened." I said and she smiled "and she told me to tell you that dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." I said and she smiled. "Kalona" she whispered? "yes my love" "i am so happy" she said and kissed me. "So am i" she was smiling and I felt so much better know that she would always be with me and there for me. "what are we watching?" I asked "My little pony" she said and I looked at our daughter, she was giggling and laughing. I had a family, a real family and happiness. All because I went against the darkness. "how is everyone?" I lookede over as Sylvia came out with a tray. "whats this Grandma?" Zoey asked "i though you might want some hot chocolate." she said and put it down "thanks" Zoey said and took one of the cups and gave it to me and then gave it to a cup to our daughter. I smiled everything was going alright for me finally.**


	5. Bloody knife, bloody dress '

**Zoey**

_( I woke up and looked at Kalona, he was asleep and looked some what like and angel. I smiled and sat up in the bed and kissed him on the cheek. He mumbled something, he stayed asleep. I got up and walked over to the closet and picked out a dress, I slipped off my night gown and put the dress on. I left the room and walked down the steps. "Good morning Zoey." I turned my head and saw Neferet standing there. My grandmother laid there. Dead. "no." "yes" a voice hissed from be hind me and I turned around "Kalona help please." I said and he laughed "no" he said and pulled a knife out and slit my throat.) _**"NO!" I woke up screaming "Zoey!" the door flew open and Kalona ran in and looked around. "are you alright?" he asked sitting on the bed. "ya just a really really bad dream." I said and he kissed my cheek. "its ok love." he said and pulled me close to him "don't worry its all going to be alright. "Zoey is everything ok?" my grandmother came in and looked at us. "ya just a nightmare grandma" I said and she came in "its ok dear, its just a dream." "i know" I hugged her and she smiled "is it morning already?" I asked "yes it is" I got up and pulled a dress out of the closet. Something dropped to the floor. I looked down, a blood covered knife... all that left my lips was a loud scream.**

**Stark**

**I sat in my room, Amy was standing there looking at me. "what is wrong big brother?" she asked and I looked at her "ya I am fine don't worry." I said and stood up, "what was that lady you were with?" "my girl friend." I said and sighed. " Stark" the door opened "yes what is it?" I asked and felt arms around me "Thanatos" I said "hey" she had changed in the time she had come back with us. She no longer took everything like a job. She seemed happier. "how are you?" she asked me "good thanks" "big brother" I turned my head and Thanatos let me go and I looked back at my sister. "Amy I think you should be getting to bed." I said and she nodded and ran off. I looked back at Thanatos. She kissed me and sat on the bed. My phone rang "hello?" "Stark" I jumped "Mom?" "yes its me" "what do you want? Last time we talked you just dumped Amy on me and then disappeared and never spoke to me since." I said " Stark Amy is your half sister, her real father will be there in three days to pick her up. He is going to adopt her." I just stood there "ok" well good bye" she said and hung up. I sat on the bed "whats wrong?" she asked and kissed me "Amy is my half sister, my mom said that her real father is coming to get her." I said and she laid back on the bed "i guess this means I dont have to stay away a lot?" "not anymore." I kissed her and laid back in the bed. We cuddled together and fell asleep.**

**Heath**

**I laid in my bed and looked around my new room in the house of night. Zoey had wanted me here to help the red fledglings regain their lost humanity. I knew this would be dangerous but I did owe Zoey after all the crap I put her through. I guess somethings I went through were worth it in the end. I did meet a girl and I am engaged to her. I guess things do work out for people in the end. I smiled "Heath are you in here?" the door opened "Damn it Adsila. I told you to knock, what if I was naked or something?" she giggled "sorry." she came up and kissed me, I smiled and I laid down. "i love you heath" she said and I smiled "i love you too."**

**Dragon**

**I was practicing with a sword, the door to the class room opened and I saw Neferet walk in "what the hell?" she smiled "hello Dragon" she said and walked towards me "what are you doing here" she put a hand on my chest "Join me Dragon, you could finally make the raven mocker pay for everything it put you through." she said, then I realized it. She was trying to seduce me away from everything I stood for. "Never" I pushed her back and kept the sword at her throat. "go!" I yelled and she stood and straitened her dress and walked away. I walked over and sat at my desk. "Dragon?" the door opened again and Anastasia walked in and smiled at me. "hey" I smiled and she came over and sat in my lap. "is something wrong" she asked "Neferet tried to talk me into joining her." she gasped "but I pushed her away and said no, I have you and thats really all I need." she smiled and I saw blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. I kissed her and she smiled. "i love you so much" I said "i love you too." her head touched my chest and I started rubbing her back. She sighed and put a hand on my cheek. I was so happy, so grateful that the girl had come along and helped to bring her back.**

**Zoey**

**I stood there looking down, "Zoey dear what is that?" I couldn't speak. My eyes went to the neck line of the dress and I saw it. Blood, just like on the knife. I dropped the dress and ran from the room. I made it to the bath room and went over to the toilet and started throwing up. Kalona came in and rubbed my back and whispered that it would all be ok and that I had nothing the worry about. I stopped and looked at him "i am scared Kalona." I whispered and he kissed my forehead and help me close. "i know Zoey, I know" he held me close and kissed my forehead again. my life was never easy...**

_A/N: so uhhh what do ya'll think? Review and tell me this makes for 2 chapters in one day I guess. Any ideas tell me of you have them either in the review or P/M me. So uh ya see ya'll later :P_


	6. A nice Picnic and a present

**Zoey**

**Kalona held me close to him, what was going on. It was like the dreams where real and that I was in danger of being killed by the one I loved. Kalona kissed my cheek and rubbed my back, "Zoey" "ya" "are you alright?" he asked and I looked up "ya I am." I stood and walked into the kitchen. "Zoey would you like something to eat." "yes." I sat down at the table. My grandmother brought over some eggs and toast I smiled and took a bite. Kalona walked in and kissed me. "i love you" he said "i love you too." I said and he smiled "dont worry Kalona I am fine ok." he looked me in the eyes "ok" he sat down next to me and I finished eating. "Zoey I want to take you for a little walk but not before I give you a present." he said and I looked at him "ok" he put a box on the table. I looked at it then up to him "go on open it." he said smiling at me. "ok" I lifted the lid "Kalona this is beautiful." I said lifting up a dress, it must have been the same design as A-ya's. "i am glad you like it." he kissed me and Kalona kissed me. "go change I want to see you in it." he laughed. "alright." I said and ran up the steps. I was happy and i wanted to know what he was planning. Kalona was wonder full, and I was so happy.**

**Kalona**

**I watched her run up the steps "What are you planning Kalona?" "what do you mean?" "the dress, a walk alone." I looked at her "i want her to be happy and feel safe." I said and Zoey came down the stairs "so beautiful." I said and she blushed "i love you" I said and she rushed into my arms and I kissed her. "come on love" I said and grabbed her hand. She smiled "ok" she said and we walked out the door. **

**Zoey**

**I smiled at him "where are we going?" I asked and he just looked at me with a smile. "Kalona come on tell me" he laughed "I cant tell you, it's a surprise." He said and I sighed "ok" "don't b upset I want it to make you smile and be happy." He said "oK I smiled and he picked me up. "don't drop me now" I said "I wouldn't think to." He took off into the sky, " Kalona be careful" I giggled and he laughed "don't worry" he told me and kissed me. "here we are." He said landing in a clearing of trees. "come on" he grabbed my hand and we walked onto a blanket. He had set up a picnic for us. Just the two of us. I smiled and he kissed me and held me in his arms. "I love you" he told me "I love you too." He stared me in the eyes. "come on lets eat." He said "what did you bring?" I asked as I sat down "things I thought you might like." He said. "ok" I watched him pull things out of the basket. Most of it looked like it was native American in some way. "wow" was all I could say. "you made this?" I asked "yes I did" he kissed my hand " you are such a lovely woman." He said "thanks" I could feel my cheeks turning red. He laughed, then he kissed me and handed me a glass and filled it with wine. "I love you" I said and felt hs arm around me "as I love you my little a-ya" he used his nick name for me. I smiled "Kalona" "yes my love" I looked down "I need to tell you something." I said. "tell me my love" "Kalona, the vision Aphrodite told me about was that you where back to being evil and tht you attacked me and killed me." I said and looked down. He touched my face and looked me in the eyes "Zoey" he whispered "not everything is true, I would never do such a thing." He said and kissed me softly. "ok, maybe her vision was wrong or misunderstood." I said and he kissed me. "Kalona" "yes my love" he whispered and pulled me into his arms "when did you make this stuff?" he smiled "earlier while you were asleep." He  
>kissed me and I smiled. "it took me most of the night to get the ingreedents." He said "so what is all of this?" I asked and he smiled "Glad you asked." He said.<strong>

**We walked in the door, Kalona put an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "hey you too." I looked at my grandmother "hey Grandma" I walked over and hugged her "Zoey you look truly like your ancestors," she said and smiled "thanks." Kalona smiled "she does" he said and kissed me "Daddy, Mommy" we looked down at Wa-yah "hey sweet heart." I said "mommy, where have you and daddy been?" she asked "out for a walk, daddy just wanted to cheer me up." I held my daughter close "ok" she smiled and I put her down. "Kalona I am going to change and get ready for dinner." I said and Kalona kissed me "alright love" he said and I walked up the steps.**

**Kalona**

** "so how come the picnic took most of the day?" Sylvia asked "oh no reason we just lost track of time and well that's why." I said smiling "alright then" she said turning around and picked up a tomato and started cutting it. "Kalona" "yes?" "Do you really love Zoey? Or do you just love A-ya?" she asked, "I love both of them, both of them are wonderful." I said and she turned her head "just don't hurt her, I have never seen her so happy and I want to keep it that way for her sake." She said "Sylvia I wouldn't dream of hurting Zoey in any way, take my words. Never will I hurt her or want to." I said and sat down at the table and she turned and looked me in the eyes. "Kalona listen she didn't have a happy childhood. Her father left them when she was eight after beating her mother every day. She knew what was going on, she loves you and Wa-yah take care of her." She said and put something in the oven. "hey how is everything going." Zoey came down the steps smiling at us. "good my love." She kissed me and sat on my lap. Like always she was a sweet good girl and a lovely woman. I kissed her again "so what are you making for dinner Grandma?" her voice sounded so angelic and sweet. I loved her, but I didn't know that a lot would be changing soon.**


	7. Neferet

**Kalona**

**I sat outside, Zoey was already in bed and I didn't feel very tired. "hello Kalona" I looked around "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I looked at Neferet as she walked up "oh I just wanted to talk." She said smiling "well I don't want to talk." I said standing and turning to walk in the door. "come on Kalona don't be so mean." She laughed, I felt something around my neck "what is wrong with you!" she smiled "come on back and join me, the darkness can give so much more than the goddess." She touched my chest "NEVER! FUCK YOU!" I growled and she slapped me "careful of your words." She hissed "get lost" I said and she laughed. "well I will go after on more thing." She began chanting something. I felt my body go limp and I collapsed on to the ground.**

"**Kalona" I felt some one shaking me and calling my name "Wake up!" I finally opened my eyes "Zoey?" I whispered her name "oh Kalona I was so worried." She said as I sat up "sorry I don't know what happened" I said "come on lets get you up to bed." She said and I stood. She guided me up the steps and into the room and I laid on the bed. She tucked the covers around me and kissed me. "love you" she said "I love you too." She was so beautiful "Kalona" "yes?" I asked and looked into my eyes "Kalona why were you sleeping outside." "I was sitting out there after you had fallen asleep. I guess I must have fallen asleep." I said and she put a hand on the side of my face. "Zoey" "ya" I pulled her onto my chest "come on lay down with me." I said and pulled her into my arms. "Kalona, I worry sometimes" "about what?" I rubbed her back "if you will be alright if something did happen to me." She said and so many thoughts went through my head. "Kalona" "don't worry Zoey, I will befine." I said and kissed her sweetly. "I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. "sleep well my warrior." She whispered and I drifted off to sleep.**

**Zoey**

**Kalona had fallen asleep and I smiled, he was so sweet and had done well turning back to light. I laid my head down on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat. It was a hypnotic rhythm. I felt like I might be getting sleepy and that I would fall back asleep. I closed my eyes "Zoey" the door opened and my grandmother walked in "what is going on?" she asked "its not what it looks like." I said "then what is it?" "we were just snuggling." I said "right, well anyways. Zoey I need your help." I sighed and got up "ok" I walked over and followed her down the steps. "so what is it you need?" I asked and she pulled me out side and closed the door "Zoey I hate to tell you this but last night I looked out side and Saw Kalona. "Zoey I saw him with Neferet." I looked away "Kalona wouldn't do anything like that, he loves me!" I yelled "Zoey keep your voice down and calm down." She said "Grandma you know Kalona hates her." "so he says, maybe he is lying just to get into your pants and the child was a bonus for him." She said "NO NO NO! he wouldn't do such a thing!" I yelled and went inside and went up the steps. Kalona stood there "is everything alright?" he walked up to me and held me close in his arms "ya" I said and he pulled me close. "are you sure?" "yes I am" he looked me in the eyes "ok then, Come on I am alittle bit hungry." He said and kissed me, I walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table, "are you alright?" I looked at him "yes just a head ache or something." He said "ok" I walked over and kissed him. He smiled and my grandmother walked in "hey how are you" she asked "ok I guess, just a head ache is all." I said and Kalona pulled me close to him. "so Grandma what do you plan to fix for beakfast." I asked "hmmm I don't know why is that?" "I was thinking we could help." I said smiling and Kalona kissed me again. "no don't you two worry go and be together I will call you when it is ready." She said "ok, come on Zoey I want to show our little girl around." Kalona said "ok come on." I jumped down and he stood and walked up the steps. I smiled "Kalona seems to be acting weird." My grandmother said "what do you mean?" I asked "he seems to be confused about something." She said wiping her hands on a towel and looked at me. "Grandma nothing is going to happen." I said and sight "hey I got her you ready?" I looked over as Kalona held Wa-yah "yes lets go." I smiled at him and walked over to my lover "Mommy where are we going?" she asked "for a walk" I said smilig and she giggled. "ok" she reached towards me and I pulled her into my arm, she learned and grew fast in the first few months. Kalona had told me it was pretty commen with his children. I smiled at my daughter and walked out the door with Kalona.**

**Dragon**

**I sat at the table "hey" I looked up at Anastasia "hey how are you?" I smiled. "good" she said coming over and sitting next to me "why aren't you in bed?" she asked "I just don't feel tired and something doesn't feel right." I said and she put her hand on mine. "it's ok Dragon don't worry." She said and kissed me. "I love you" she said "I love you also my own." I kissed her and pulled her close to me. "Dragon" neither of us moved "what is she doing here?" Anastasia whispered "I don't know." I said "neferet what are you doing here." She smiled "oh nothing really. Just came to ask a question "What ever it is we don't care." Anastasia said and I kept my arms tight around her. "awww so sweet but why don't you two come and join me. You could get so much more." She said and walked closer "get lost!" I said "we wont join you and we wont give you any help." She smiled "ok then," she turned and seemed to disappear. We sat there to gether and finally I spoke "I think its time to get to bed." I said and kissed her "ya" I stood and kept her in my arms as we walked.**


	8. STOP!

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked around "Morning" I looked over at Kalona and kissed him. he pushed me away "what is wrong?" I asked "nothing lets go for a walk. You and me" he said and smiled at me. "ok, let me get some clothing on first." I said and stood up "alright" I dressed and smiled at him. he pulled me close to him and we walked down the steps. I saw a note on the counter I picked it up:**

_Dear, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_

_I went out to the fields and took WA-yah with me. Don't worry everything is fine, you were still asleep and I thought I might just let her run around while I worked. Love you. _

**_I smiled_ at the note and Kalona looked at me. "so we're alone here for a little while." He wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed my neck "not now" I whispered and he laughed "why?" "its not our home" he threw me on to the couch and kissed me. I struggled and he laughed, "LET ME GO!" I screamed he smiled and ripped my shirt "NO!" he wound up the ruined fabric and stuffed it into my mouth, I still struggled and he smiled. "so amazing" he said and unbuttoned my pants, I wimpered and he looked up "awww so cute when you are gagged." He finished undressing me and he unzipped his pants "come on don't be this way" he sighed as I tried to move away from him. "oh Zoey, just so sweet and cute." He nuzzled my neck and spread my legs. He smiled, "lay still and this might just go without a problem." He said and I closed my eyes. I felt him inside me and I cried as he went on and he laughed. "such a good girl" he said and forced himself harder into me. After he had finished he stood and fixed his clothing and looked bak at me "I told you if you behaved it would be ok and it was wasn't it?" I didn't answer and he pulled the gag out of my mouth and looked me in the eyes "Wasn't it!" he growled "no it wasn't!" I spat at him and he laughed "oh well I cant always give a woman pleasure I guess." he said and hit me. I looked at him and he threw a blanket over me. I felt his hands around my neck and I tried to get him off me "please stop" I whispered again and dug my nails into his arms. It didn't seem to faze him and I fainted. Last thing I thought about was why he had done this.**

**Silvia**

**I walked up to the house "Do you think mommy and daddy are awake?" Wa-yah asked and I smiled at her "yes I am sure they are." I opened the door and saw Zoey laying there and, I smiled when I saw the blanket around her. "Zoey, Zoey Zoey" I walked over and that's when I realized there was something in her mouth. It looked like cloth and I rushed over. "Zoey come on dear wake up." I pulled the cloth out of her mouth and touched her cheek "Zoey" I said her name again and the I shook her "Grandma." She whispered and mover her head and looked up at me. "Oh god Zoey you worried me." I said "I held her close to me "were is Kalona?" I asked "he raped me, he raped me and then tried to choke the life out of me." She said and looked away and I looked around "who?" "Kalona" she whispered and stood up with the blanket around herself and walked up to the steps to her room. I watched her and she looked back at me. "Zoey" "ya grandma?" she was upset and looked like she would cry. "what are you doing?" "taking a shower" she walked up the steps and I sighed. "Great Grandma" I looked down at Wa-yah "yes what is it?" I asked "is mommy ok?" she asked "yes don't worry." I was hopeful that Zoey was. She was my granddaughter and now a mother.**


	9. captured

_A/N: hey its been so long since i updated this so ya enjoy_

**Zoey**

**I pulled the blanket over my head, it had been so many weeks, I wasn't sure how long and I was so depressed."Zoey dear?" "what?" "may I come in?" "sure" I heard the door open and close. "Zoey are you alright?" "no, Kalona rapped me and then tried to choke me to death. How the fuck would you think I feel?" I screamed "I knew I was harsh but I was jus so upset. "Zoeybird." She came over and put a hand on my back. "what do I do its all so wrong and terrible." I sobbed "its ok" she said and held me in her arms, she was my grandmother. I smiled alittle. I heard the door bell ring "let me go get that," she said "ok" "mommy?" I looked over "oh hello wa-yah" I said she ran over and I picked her up. She was so sweet and adorable. She smiled, I held her close. "where is daddy?" "I don't know." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "Zoey Redbird." I looked up "Kalona." I gasped. "come here Zoey" "no" he frowned "come on" he walked closer "no!" I sat up and he sighed "don't worry I wont hurt you." He said. I stood and rushed past him, I ran down the steps "grandma!" I gasped "ZOEYBIRD RUN!" she yelled "if you run then I will kill her." Kalona came down the steps and smiled "no" I felt tears run down my face. "Zoey I will release her if you come with me." "ok" I said I put my daughter down on the sofa "lets go" " The girl comes as well." He said "what?" "you heard me" I pulled Wa-yah into my arms. "come on Zoey" "untie my grandmother first." "fine." He walked over and cut the ropes. My grandmother fell to the floor. "Zoey no" she looked at me "don't worry grandma, everything will be fine. "I walked over and hugged her "good bye." I whispered. "bye"**

**I looked away from him as we walked into the house, "Zoey redbird welcome." Neferet said and smiled. "where are we?" "no where special." She said smiling at me. "what do you want with me?" she smiled and walked up to me. She took the baby from my arms. "NO!" Kalona held me still "No, don't take her!" I yelled "Kalona, let me go!" "shut up" he hit me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Neferet walking off with Wa-yah. "no" I cried and Kalona picked me up, "come on, bitch!" he growled and carried me off. I didn't try to break free. "what is wrong with you!" I yelled and he laughed "oh nothing Zoey, I am my self. He walked up to a bed room and laid me down on the bed. "what?" the room had no décor or well anything but the bed. It was painted white and I looked at him. "be quiet." He took my shirt off. I looked away. "be still and be a good girl." He said and slid my pants off. I felt him lick me and he laughed, it was dark and sounded like thunder. I gasped and he bound me by my wrists. "what?" "I will be back," he said and left. I sighed and closed my eyes, **(I looked around and sighed "Zoey" "huh?" I turned my head and looked at him. "I need your help!" he yelled "shut up" "Zoey" he walked closer. "Neferet cast some kind of spell on me and I need your help getting free." He said "what?" Kalona held me close "please." He whispers.)

**I woke up "hello Zoey" Kalona stood there dressed all on back and he hand black gloves on. He smiled "what do you want? Why do you have my wrists bound?" I asked "just something I like to do to break in a servant." He said "servant?" "you re now a servant to me and Neferet." He said smirking and he came over, "so, where should we start?" he asked and laughed "awwww my little Zoey" he said mockingly. "Damn it" he hissed "what?" I looked around and then tucked a small blanket around me. "KALONA?" I heard Neferet's voice "I will be down there in a minute." "please don't hurt me" I whimpered and he laughed "Kalona just let me go, I will do anything for you just don't rape me." I begged "ok" he left the room. And I looked down. The door opened "hello" a man walked in and looked at me. He was strange looking and then he walked up to me. I whimpered and then he pinned me down.**


	10. Mommy

Zoey

**I woke up, I had been tied down for days. I just wanted to die, my body was is so much pain and I felt like hell. "Zoey" "what do you want!" I spat "look at me." I turned, even if I didn't want to. "what is it master?" "good" he came over and untied me. "come with me" "yes sir" I stood and followed him out the door, he didn't look back at me as he walked. "Kalona" "Master! You're your master, lord, and sir. And you shall call me by those names unless I say differnet!" He said "yes sir, I am sorry." I said cringing and I looked away. "its is alright, just remember for later times ok." "yes sir." He stopped at a door. "here" he said, he opened the door. It wasn't a bed room but it was just as good. "you need to wash up," he said staring at me. I had wrapped my self in a sheet when we left the room. I walked in and looked around "Zoey" "yes master?" "go on and wash, you are alright." He stared more at me. I started the water and watched it run into the shower, Kalona came over. "master, may I please have some privacy?" "no, I can not leave you alone" he said and I sighed "ok" I dropped the sheet. I stepped into the shower and let the water run over me. I smiled "Zoey, I have to ask you why there are bruises on your body." "you should now." That sparked a response I wish I hadn't. he pulled the curtan back and slapped me. His eyes were dark with rage. "do not speak to me like that do you understand. YOU ARE A SERVENT!" he yelled and I cringed "yes master I am so sorry." I said looking down. "they came from several different men who came into the room and rapped me." I said "what? I did not authorize something like that." I looked up "then why did you tie me down?" "do make you dependent and to break you nothing more." He sighed "Neferet must have told them to do that." He said and I looked away. "are you bout ready?" he asked "yes" I stood and got out of the shower. He handed me a towel and I walked out of the bath room with him.**

**Kalona**

**I turned my head and looked back at her "Were am I sleeping?" she asked "my room." I said "ok" she sighed "wait my daughter! Where is she!" I turned my head, she looked frantic "that child?" "yes please I want to see her." "I will go get h but first we must go to the room." She sighed but didn't argue. "ok" she followed me as I walked through the halls and up a few flights of stars. I stopped at the door, "here we are." I said opening the door. "ok" she walked in and looked around. "were do I sleep?" she asked me and I pointed to the large sofa. "there" she said nothing and walked over. "can I get some blankets and a pillow please master?" "sure" she smiled a little. "here" I handed her the uniform. "oh thank you." She said and stood "I will go get the girl." I said and left. I walked throught the halls "I want my mommy!" I heard a childish voice scream out "I am your mother." I sighed when I heard Neferet "Nefferet "Kalona?" I walked in "oh thank goodness you are hear, I can't get her to listen." She said and the girl ran past her. "daddy" the child looked at me "what?" I gasped "did you just called me your father?" "yes" I lookedat Neferet, she didn't say a word. "come on" I picjed her up and started back out the door. "were are you taking her?" "none of your concern, now shut up." I said and walked out of the room, I looked at the girl "daddy?" "what?" "where is mommy?" she asked "we are going to see her." I said "yay" she smiled and I sighed. This kid had called me her father and I didn't even know who she was. I also needed to asked Zoey about this.**

**Zoey**

**I sat on the large couch, I sighed "Zoey" "ya?" I looked up "the door opened and I saw Kalona come in "mommy!" I jumped "Wa-yah!" she ran in "oh Wa-yah I missed you so much" I said pulling her into my arms. She giggled "I missed you too." I said smiling "are you hungry?" Kalona asked "yes master, I am" I said " then come with me" he said and I stood up and followed him. wa-yah clung to me and kissed my cheek "love you mommy" "I love you too sweet heart." She giggled "she is your daughter?" "yes" Wa-yah smiled at me "mommy, I am hungry" she said "we are going to go get something to eat." I said and kissed her forehead. "ok." "master?" "yes?" what kind of servant am i?" I asked "a personal one. What ever I say, you do." "ok" I hadn't realized he had slowed down till I felt a hand on my butt. I blushed "so you see now what I will have you do?" "yes master" he smiled and walked infornt of me again, "so what would you like to eat?"**

**Stark**

**I can't believe this, Zoey had been taken to Neferet by Kalona. "we have to save her!" I said "we don't know where she is" Dragon said "but" "he's right stark, we don't know and we need be prepared for the worst." Darius said "oh poor Z, this is terrible." I looked at Stevie Rae "we need to find it all out and why my father did this." Rephiam said and Dragon nodded "your right,"I sighed and sank down "I hope she will be alright" I was hopeful, I really cared about Zoey "I am sure she will be." Thanatos said and smiled "ok" I sighed " she's right stark I am sure she will be fine." Erin said "if you say so." Looked down "stark lets go" Thanatos took my hand "ok" I walked with her. "what is it you-" she cut me off with a kiss. "calm down stark everything will be fine." She said and I nodded "ok" she kissed me again and I smiled.**

**Rephiam**

**I sat there with Stevie Rae "so why do you think your Daddy went back to being mr. badguy?" "huh?" "ya know evil" "oh, well I don't know. This isn't right though, something is up and I know Neferet has something to do with it." I said and she nodded "your right, she just doesn't know when she has lost." Stevie Rae said "ya" I kissed her. "I love you." she smiled and sighed "I love you too." I said and kissed her again. **


	11. lullaby learned

**Zoey**

**I laid there, "Zoey" "yes my lord?" "come over her." Kalona said and I sat up. "ye sir" I walked over and he smiled at me. I knelt down and he laughed "good girl" he said and kissed me "I need to have a word with you servent." "what is it?" I asked "you daughter, when I went to get her. She called me her father apon seeing me. Can you explan that?" "no master I can't." I said "hmmm ok" he seemed like he wanted something from me. I didn't know what else to say, he pulled me up and laid me down on the bed. "this is were we start with your services." He said and pulled my top off "wait what?" "I told you that you were a personal servant and this is one of the things you do." He pulled down my skirt. Kalona smiled "lay there like a good little servant and I wont have to be forceful." He said and I looked away. "ok" "good girl" he hissed in my ear and I just closed my eyes.**

**Dragon**

**I walked through the halls, "I am glad you have seen the truth dragon," "yes" Neferet smiled, I looked around. I hoped this would work, "so what do I need to know?" I asked "nothing but you need to go talk to Kalona." She said "alright," I walked off. I walked up the steps and looked around "excuse me, where would Kalona be at this time?" I tapped girl on the shoulder "go up the next 2 fights of steps. There are two rooms "he is most likely in the one on the right." She said "thanks" I walked up the next two flights and looked around. "good girl Zoey" I heard the voice, I walked over and knocked on the door. "who is it?" he asked, the door flew open "oh dragon, Neferet told me you would be joining us." He said "yes, she said I needed to come talk to you." I said "yes, come in" he said and I looked around. "ok" I walked in "Dragon?" "Zoey" I looked at her. She was sitting on the bed wrapped in a blanket. I stared, she seemed scared. 'help me' she mouthed the words. "I see you have notice my servant," Kalona said, a dark sadistic smile coming to his lips. Zoey was staring at me, her eyes full of fear. "Zoey I will be back." He said "yes master"**

**I returned later, Zoey walked out of the door "Zoey" "why?" she looked down "Why did you turn your back on nyx?" "I didn't" I said "come on, lets get your daughter and get out of here." I whispered "I can't" she said "why?" "he will kill all of you" she said "oh, Zoey we will protect you." I said "Dragon take Wa-yah with you. I don't want her to be caught in the middle no matter what. Even if I never get to see her again." she looked down and I saw tears drip down the sides of her face. "alright." I said and she looked at me "and tell my grandma I love her." She said "ok" "good bye." She turned and walked off, I found the girl. "Wa-yah" "Dragon" sheran over "hi" "hey" she smiled "we need to go" I said "why?" "mommy said that you will be going to great grandma's." "is mommy coming" "no she cant, but she will at some point later on." "ok" she looked down "come on" I picked her up. "Zoey" she was standing there "Mommy" she giggled "Wa-yah" she took the girl from my arms "will you come with us?" "no sweet heart I can't" she kissed her forehead "bye" she handed me the girl and I sighed "are you sure Zoey?" "yes" she sighed and gave her daughter back to me. "Zoey" she walked off and I sighed.**

**I pulled up to the house "Dragon!" Anastasia can running to me. "hey" I said "where is Zoey?" "she couldn't come," I opened the back door and took the little girl out of the car. "she said she couldn't because Kalona would kill all of us if she did" I looked down at the girl. Anastasia took her from me and we walked up the steps. The door opened befor I could knock. "Dragon" Stark looked at me "were is Zoey?" I looked at him. "you said you would be able to rescue her!" "Stark listen Zoey didn't want to come back, she said if she were to than Kalona would kill all of us." I said "I can't believe this!" Stark yelled "calm down Stark" Anastasia said "we need to find out how to get her free and stop what ever this is that has been going on." I said "fine." Stark turned and walked off. I sighed and went to sit down "don't worry dear, you did what you had to." I looked at Sylvia.**

**Zoey**

**I sat there "Zoey" "yes master?" I looked over and saw him staring "you need to pack up, we will be returning to the House of Night tomorrow." He said "yes sir." I said and he smiled "you are a good girl Zoey" he came over and kissed me. I froze, should I kiss back? I desided to and he put his arms around me. I felt his heart, I realized my hand was on his chest. "Kalona." I stared him in the eyes. I saw the familiar Kalona in there. The one the was begging for help and for me to save him. I smiled and kissed him again. "Zoey" he whispered. "its ok Kalona you can win the fight I know it." I felt hands tighten around my waste "what are you-" he kissed me again, I felt joy. He might be wining against the dark spell. He pulled me into his arms. He took em to the bed and laid me down. I closed my eyes and he pulled me close. I laid there listening to him. "Kalona?" "yes" he sighed "I love you, and are you free?" "no just broke through for a bit." He said sighing more. "Kalona, I missed you." I said and kissed him again, I was just so happy to have him back and that he was himself for a while. "Zoey work to free me, I know you can. I will keep fighting for you and for my daughter." He kissed me and held me close. I didn't want it to end. I knew it would but I was happy for now. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep, Kalona smiled and hummed a lullaby. I found my self difting to sleep. **_("Zoey" I looked around "Zoeybird." "Nyx?" "yes daughter it is me" I spotted her "NYX!" I ran over and hugged her "hello my daughter." She smiled at me "Kalona is fighting as hard as he can to win Zoey." "I know" she smiled "you need to help him, if you can then Kalona will be back to the way he should be." She said "I will help Nyx I will try as hard as I can!" I said and that earned me a smile. "I will give you the lullaby I sang to him as a child, when the time is right you need to use it and reawaken the flame of light inside him. with that he will be able to fight." She said "ok" she started to hum the tune:_

_"Loving mother, smiling boy_

_Child of mortals _

_the choice To come,_

_ the day is far_

_A single rose to a_

_Mother dear, the red_

_Stands alone against _

_The turquois stones_

_A consort watches over, _

_He acts as a father_

_The mother of light_

_The father of darkness_

_The wind howles but have no _

_Fear, the fire warms you s the water_

_Cools the flowers of the earth_

_They smell so sweet_

_As spirits guide you and _

_Now you sleep_

_No fear, the darkness cannot_

_Harm. Smiling boy loving mother_

_The night accompanies thee,_

_Warming fire glows so soft_

_The wind blows_

_Its soothing voice_

_The mother sings to her _

_Child, his eyes close as _

_Sleep draws near a world_

_Of dreams waits._

_Time goes on as one_

_Learns, her song tells _

_A vision, the boy you see _

_Is soon to be a warrior_

_Loving mother, smiling boy_

_The child has his choice_

_The rose stays pure _

_The night goes on_

_Time still passes_

_He learns and loves_

_The child grows_

_His mind made up he knows now_

_The elements tell his tale_

_The fire burns with love_

_The wind sings a tale_

_The water rushes into the stream _

_While the earth grows with him_

_Spirit guid the child_

_Its voice so clear_

_The mother's lullaby sounds_

_ She always cares_

_No matter the choice_

_No mater what_

_She will always be there"_

_ I stood there in awe, "that's amazing" I said and she smiled "thank you my daughter." She hugged me and I sighed "I hope this will work." I said "I am sure it will." She kissed my forehead like she had done before. "wake up now my daughter there are things you must take care of." "merry meet and marry part goddess." "merry part Zoey, becareful")_

**I sat there in the seat, I thought about the night before with Kalona. "Zoey" "yes master?" "while we are at the school you have my promotion t to call me Kalona, but only around other students." He said "yes sir" I smiled at him and he just stared. I was trying my best to obey and be loyal like he had told me to be. I turned my attention to the passing scenary. The house I had been taken to was out in the country somewhere. I sighed and watched trees and fields pass by. The goddess's song was still stuck in my head. It just wouldn't leave, my guess was that she had made it so I would not forget when the time was right. I smiled when I thought about Kalona turning back to good. i was going to try as hard as I could to make sure it happened and that Kalona would be helped. I was also going to make sure Neferet was going to be stopped. Even if I had to do it my self. I hadn't noticed that we had pulled into the house of night till Kalona poked me, "huh?" "we are here" "sorry" I said and got out of the car. Neferet was staring at me, I could see the hate in her eyes. She narrowed them "come on" Kalona said. I nodded and followed them. Kalona looked back at me, "Z!" I turned my head, Kalona grabbed my arm. He said nothing, I saw my friends. Jack was the first to come running over "Zoey!" he smiled at me "she doesn't have time to talk." Kalona said sternly. "but" I looked at him "come on" he said "ok" I looked back at them, I mouthed the words '_don't worry' _ to them and then turned my head back to the immortal. I sighed, he led me through the halls. "where are we going?" I asked "to our room" he said. "ok" we walked to a door, he opened it. The room was large and had two beds. He pointed to one closest to the window "that is were you will sleep." "ok thank you sir." He smiled "go on and rest Zoey." I walked over and laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Kalona lay the blanket over me. I fell asleep.**

**Neferet **

_'she knows'_** "What do you mean?" **_'the goddess told her what to do and gave her the lullaby. She will find a time when the spell is weak and she will sing it to him.' _**"I cannot let that happen." I said and looked around **_'stop her! I don't care how, kill her if you have to she will not be much help to us in anyway.'_** The darkness said "yes sir" I said. I understood now. No mor mercy for her, I was going to kill her.**


	12. phone call

**Kalona**

**I sat there on the bed "master?" "Zoey" I looked over at her, she was just sitting there. "what is wrong?" I asked "I miss her" "your daughter?" "yes" she didn't move "Zoey now is the time to tell me, where is she?" "Dragon took her, I wanted to keep her safe. I wish still had her though." She said and I sighed, "Zoey, why not tell me?" "I was scared, I did this behind your back and well you might have punished me." She said and looked down and I put a hand on her head and she stared at me. "its ok" I said and she looked away with fear on her beautiful face. She looked at me, what was the feeling that I felt. It was weird "Kalona?" she quickly put a hand over her mouth and didn't say another word. "Zoey" we stared at each other in silence "I am sorry" she said "its ok" she laid down on the bed. I thought she was acting strange lately. "Zoey, sleep well." I said "you too master."**

**Zoey**

**I laid there in the bed, my eyes closed. "good night Zoey" Kalona whispered and I felt a blanket being pulled over me. I smiled and started to drift off to sleep. "Kalona!" I kept my eyes closed I knew that voice well "Neferet what do you want?" I kept still, "oh nothing" I heard them kissing. "I think I see it." He said, I felt pain in my chest. "go to your room I will be there soon." He said, I still pretended to be asleep. "that fucking little whore." I heard Kalona hiss. "why is she such an idiot." I didn't know who he was talking about, "Zoey!" I jumped and sat up "yes master?" "come here" he same. I stood and walked over. "yes what is it my lord?" I stood still as he looked me up and down for a moment. "I have something to attend to, I will be back in an hour ok." "yes master" he smilled "good girl" he kissed me and then walked out the door. Closing it behind himself. I sighed and looked down at my self, what could I do. I felt weak and like I was defensless and a child. I sat down on the bed "oh goddess please things are still so confusing and I hate it." I said, I turned my head "my phone" I whispered and grabbed it, then I thought about it. Maybe this was a trap so Kalona could find out where Wa- yah was. "Zoey" I turned around "Master?" he stood there "i-i-I" I couldn't speak. He stared at me "go on, call who you want to call." He closed the door and leaned against it. I looked through the contact list. I stopped when I found my grandmother's, the phone rang "put it on speaker, I will stay quiet." He said andi did as he said. "Hello?" "Grandma" she gasped "Zoey!"**

**Sylvia**

**I sat there "Zoey, sweet heart are you alright?" "yes I am Grandma" Stark stared "Zoey" he came over "let me talk to her!" "Zoey dear, stark wants to talk to you" she was silent "no" I said "why?" "I just don't" she said "alright if you say so dear." I heard her sighed "can I talk to Wa-yah?" "oh yes," I said and stood up "Thanatos" "yes sylvia?" "can you bring Wa-yah here?" I asked "yes give me a minute." She ran up the steps "she will be here in a moment." I said. "thank you so much."**

**Kalona**

**I stood there, this was better then being around Neferet. I sighed "Love you too" I saw tears in Zoey's eyes. She had been talkin to her daughter I was interested in this. I had no intentions of harming the child she had nothing to do with anything Neferet was planning. I smiled at her, I didn't know why I was. She wasn't anything more than a servant for me. "good bye" she hung up the phone "thanks" she handed the phone back to me "your welcome" I took the phone, our fingers brushed for a moment "Zoey" I looked at her she blushed and I smiled at her. Her eyes were gental and warm. I leaned in closer "Kalona?" I said nothing. She bit her bottle lip and opened her mouth. "Lo-" before she could say anything. The door opened "Kalona!" Neferet came in "what!" I yelled "I have been waiting!" she screamed "sorry" I sighed and Zoey pulled away and laid down. She had a defeated look on her face. "if you don't want to do anything then tell me don't just walk off and think I will figure it out." "so you're an idiot as well!" I yelled "GET OUT!" I screamed, she jumped and ran off." I closed and locked the door. Zoey looked at me "I am sorry about that Zoey, now what were you going to say?" "its nothing don't worry about it" she said and pulled the blanket over her head, "Zoey, go on and rest" "ok master" she said and I waited. She was sleeping, I sighed and leaned against the wall. "what is going on." I whispered "I shouldn't be feeling this way towards her." I looked at her, she mumbled something in her sleep. "mom" I looked down "mom why?" she was talking in her sleep. I walked over to the bed and laid down.**

**I woke up to the sound of the alarm "Zoey?" "yes master?" I looked over "sorry master" she blushed, she was wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet. I stared at her "its ok" I got up and walked over. "your beautiful" I felt weird, like I had been around her like this before, but I hadn't. she was just a girl Neferet wanted me to capture and turn into my own personal servant. She smiled "master I need to get dressed." She said "oh right sorry." I moved out of the way "KALONA!" I jumped. "shit" Neferet was banging on the door. "open the damn door!" she screamed "no!" I sat on the bed and felt a figure close. Arms wrapped around me "huh?" I looked over at Zoey, her warm eyes looked at me. "sorry" she started to move away "no its ok" I quickly stopped her. "are you sure master?" "yes" "master" she whispered "yes Zoey" "its nothing don't worry" she said and walked away. **


	13. KALONA!

**Kalona**

**I looked around, Zoey had to go do something. I looked around, "what the?" I saw a notebook laying open on the small desk in the room. I walked over, it was Zoey's hand writing. I started reading the page it was open to.**

_I have been here for about a week and a half with Neferet and Kalona. I care about Kalona, even if he is evil. Nyx gave me a lullaby to help reverse what ever spell Neferet has cast on him. I hope I can do it and I hope it will all be good and he will be right back to the way he was before. Oh goddess I love him so much and I want to get him back not just for me but for Wa-yah. He doesn't really know but she is his daughter. And I know she misses him so much. I wrote the lullaby down so I can remember it._

_Loving mother, smiling boy_

_Child of mortals _

_the choice To come,_

_ the day is far_

_A single rose to a_

_Mother dear, the red_

_Stands alone against _

_The turquois stones_

_A consort watches over, _

_He acts as a father_

_The mother of light_

_The father of darkness_

_The wind howles but have no _

_Fear, the fire warms you s the water_

_Cools the flowers of the earth_

_They smell so sweet_

_As spirits guide you and _

_Now you sleep_

_No fear, the darkness cannot_

_Harm. Smiling boy loving mother_

_The night accompanies thee,_

_Warming fire glows so soft_

_The wind blows_

_Its soothing voice_

_The mother sings to her _

_Child, his eyes close as _

_Sleep draws near a world_

_Of dreams waits._

_Time goes on as one_

_Learns, her song tells _

_A vision, the boy you see _

_Is soon to be a warrior_

_Loving mother, smiling boy_

_The child has his choice_

_The rose stays pure _

_The night goes on_

_Time still passes_

_He learns and loves_

_The child grows_

_His mind made up he knows now_

_The elements tell his tale_

_The fire burns with love_

_The wind sings a tale_

_The water rushes into the stream _

_While the earth grows with him_

_Spirit guid the child_

_Its voice so clear_

_The mother's lullaby sounds_

_ She always cares_

_No matter the choice_

_No mater what_

_She will always be there._

_Kalona caught me huming this last night, nyx said not to sing it before the time is write. So I wait till I can and she said I will know. I can't wait till I can help him and when I can have the Kalona I remember and I love. I want to help him fast before anything else goes wrong._

**I stood there "what?" I whispered "Master I am sorry I had to go….." I turned my head and looked at her "Zoey" she stared " I um Kalona what are you doing with my journal?" "I am sorry" I said setting the notebook down and walked over. She looked down, "come here" I said and led her over to the bed "what is it?" she asked "lay down" he said "yes master" she said and I closed my eyes. I let out a sigh and ran my hands over her. "master" "yes" she looked at me. "let me take this off." I said and unbuttoned the shirt. She laid there "here," I said giving her a soft kiss. I started taking her bra off "STOP!" she yelled "what is it?" "its nothing" she whimpered and I sighed "your lying," she looked away. I gently put my hand back around "ow!" she squeaked "Zoey, are you injured?" I asked "yes" she looked away "how?" "Neferet" she said, I looked away. "lay back down and close your eyes." I instructed her. She did as I said and I walked over to the dresser. "Master what are you doing?" she asked "its nothing don't worry." I said to her, I took a knife out. I walked back over, "part your lips." I said "yes sir." She opend her mouth. I cut into my wrist and put it to her lips, she drank. "there you go, good girl." I said. She kept drinking, a moan exscaped my lips. She opened her eyes, we stared at each other for a long time. I pulled my wrist away and it healed. "felling any better?" "yes" she said and I smiled. "good" I laid down and pulled the blanket over me. She rolled over "come here" I said and she crawled into my arms. I pulled her close, she didn't move or speak. "are you alright?" "yes, I am fine." She laid her head against my chest. "sleep well" I said.**

** "Loving mother, smiling boy**

**Child of mortals **

**the choice To come,**

** the day is far**

**my eyes widened she was singing the lullaby, the same one she had written in the note book. "Zoey"**

**A single rose to a**

**Mother dear, the red**

**Stands alone against **

**The turquois stones**

**A consort watches over, **

**He acts as a father**

** I put my hand on the side of my head, it was throbbing. "stop" I said. **_'Kalona, my son relaxe' _** the voice spoke into my head "what?" I whispered and looked around. Zoey was still singing.**

**The mother of light**

**The father of darkness**

**The wind howles but have no **

**Fear, the fire warms you s the water**

**Cools the flowers of the earth**

**They smell so sweet**

**As spirits guide you and **

**I looked down. She had mentioned the elements of the circle of the goddess "Zoey" I smiled and just sat there listening to her sweet gentle voice.**

**Now you sleep**

**No fear, the darkness cannot**

**Harm. Smiling boy loving mother**

**The night accompanies thee,**

**Warming fire glows so soft**

**The wind blows**

**Its soothing voice**

**The mother sings to her **

**Child, his eyes close as **

**Sleep draws near a world**

**Of dreams waits.**

**Time goes on as one**

**Learns, her song tells **

**A vision, the boy you see **

**Is soon to be a warrior**

**Loving mother, smiling boy**

**The child has his choice**

**The rose stays pure **

**A rose, I remembered my childhood, the good and the bad. I smiled and looked at her. She smiled as she kept singing.**

**The night goes on**

**Time still passes**

**He learns and loves**

**The child grows**

**His mind made up he knows now**

**The elements tell his tale**

**The fire burns with love**

**The wind sings a tale**

**The water rushes into the stream **

**While the earth grows with him**

**Spirit guid the child**

**Its voice so clear**

**The mother's lullaby sounds**

** She always cares**

**No matter the choice**

**No mater what**

**She will always be there."**

**I fell back onto the bed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain "Kalona!"**


	14. you can't!

**Zoey**

**"Kalona, are you ok?" I looked down at him "Zoey" he smiled "you did it my love" he said "I am so very happy." I said and kissed him. "I love you" "I love you too." We smiled at each other and I kissed him again "well, well" I turned my head "Neferet" Kalona stood "leave" he said "no" "NEFERET I SAID-" he flew against the wall "Kalona!" I screamed "oh don't worry about him, you will be the one to worry." "what?" she walked up to me. "you just wont give up." She hissed, I gasped. "NO! ZOEY!"I looked down, I gasped. She had stabbed me, I fell to the ground "ZOEY!" I looked over at Kalona, "its ok Zoey I got you" he took the blanket off the bed and ripped it. "come on, just hold on." He said, "i-i-I'm trying" I said. "I love you." He began tied the strips around me, "Kalona" I whispered "please tell Wa-yah that I wil always love her and that no matter what I am always here." "you'll want to tell her your self." He said as he kept working "I don't know if I will get to." I said "yes you will, I know you will." My eyes closed, he picked me up. "just hang in there love please for me and for Wa-yah." My eyes stayed closed. **_("Zoeybird" "Nyx?" I looked at the goddess. "My daughter you need to live on." "I know but." I looked around "I am confused, I know Kalona is back to normal but I-" she smiled "its ok daughter, you will be fine and so will Kalona." She hugged me "thank you so much Nyx, you are my mother." I said "in a way I am Zoeybird" she smiled more. "now wake up."_

**My eyes opened "Oh goddess Zoey!" Kalona's arms went around me. "Kalona" I whispered "yes my love?" he smiled at me "I love you" I said "I love you too" "where am i?" "the infirmary" he said and smiled "oh goddess Zoey I thought I had lost you." He looked down and I smiled "I am fine Kalona, you saved me. Thank you so much and I love you." He kissed me "thank you for not giving up and helping me." He said and stood. "Kalona I would never forsake you." I told him. The door was kicked in. "ZOEY!" I turned my head, "STARK?" I saw him, "Get away from her!" "Stark wait, he is back to normal." I said "what?" Dragon stood there "Zoey" he came over "what happened?" "Neferet tried to kill me." I said and Kalona stood "Kalona where are you going?" " I have to go take care of something, Dragon will you and stark watch over her till I return." He said "yes" Dragon said and sat down. Kalona walked off.**

**Kalona**

**Zoey was almost killed, I was going to make sure Neferet paid. "oh Kalona" I turned my head "Neferet" "oh there you are" she said "Zoey is dead?" "no" I grabbed her and pulled her into a room. "Kalona what are you-" she looked at me "I am going to make you pay!" I said and pulled out the knife. "you wouldn't!" "I am" I said.**


	15. the end

Neferet

**I sat up and gasped, "Damn you Kalona!" I hissed, he had tried to kill me. He had succeeded to some point for I was now lying in the morgue.**_'you stupid bitch you failed!' _**"I am sorry master." I said **_'never less, soon you will be meeting my son soon. He will help you succeed. But only if you do not disobey him. now go and fulfill what you have to do.' _**"yes sir" I said and got off the slab and left.**

**Zoey**

_("you see my daughter, it is not over yet." She said "why can't it just be over, I am so sick of this. I just want a normal life!" I sat down "Do not worry my daughter, everything will work out fine." She hugged me "now wake up daughter" she said.)_** I shot up "Zoey?" Kalona looked at me "I am fine," I said, "was it a bad dream?" "no, Kalona Neferet is not dead." I felt his arms around me "I will protect you Zoey." He said to me and I smiled "thanks and Kalona I love you." I said "I love you too." He kissed me "how is your wound?" he asked "its better" I said, "good" he said smiling "yea, but it still hurts a little." He smiled "Zoey, may I ask you if you are still mad at me?" he asked "no, Kalona I love you so much." He smiled "come on lets get to bed." "mommy daddy?" "Wa-yah, dear why are you still up?" I asked "I woke up when you did." "oh, well go back to sleep." I laid back down and pulled her into my arms. "come on love." We all cuddled together "Zoey!" the door opened "Dragon?" "Neferet's body is missing!" he said "Dragon we know, listen we will talk about this with everyone in the morning." Kalona said and I just laid there. Kalona kissed my "good night my love." He said and I drifted off to sleep.**

_A/N:_

_yay this is finished so now on to too others i need to get done that i haven't worked on in a while _


End file.
